


Family Plans

by misura



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Mentioned Peter Parker - Freeform, Spider-Man: Homecoming Spoilers, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 10:16:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14400051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: "I didn't know his name was Peter," Pepper said."You want to meet him?" Tony offered. "You'll like him. He's a great kid."





	Family Plans

**Author's Note:**

> a missing scene, of sorts, for _Spider-Man: Homecoming_

Pepper was reading things on a tablet, which was okay, not like Tony needed her to drop whatever she'd been doing and pay attention only to him the moment he walked into the room or something. (Sure, it'd be nice - and maybe also a quick kiss, nothing too indecent, tongue optional, by way of saying 'hey, you, long time no see, still love you'.)

The fact that she was frowning while reading might not be okay. It all depended on - 

"You gave a suit with an instant kill modus to a _kid_?" Pepper asked.

Tony vaguely remembered having mentioned something once about no secrets, ever, my secrets are your secrets, and your secrets are yours as long as I don't know about them.

"Um," he said, before his memory supplied the perfect answer. "No? I mean," he added, when Pepper went from frowning to ... frowning more? "yes, sure, but it's not as if he was actually able to switch it on. It was just, you know, sort of there. For future use."

"Future use," Pepper repeated. It was never a good sign when she started repeating things he'd already said. When Rhodey did it, sure, Tony still had a chance.

When Pepper did it, he was usually pretty much toast. Done deal. "Hey, you never know when a bunch of evil robots might be trying to destroy the world or something." Hope sprung eternal, after all, and also, on second thought, maybe that hadn't been the best example to pick for a situation where it would be totally okay for a teenager to instant-kill things. ( _Things_. Not people.)

"Says right here, he managed to switch it on just fine," Pepper said, which was even more unfair than she usually was during these little arguments.

"He had help," said Tony. "Also, might I point out that he switched it off again very quickly? Didn't even kill anyone. Know why? Because he's a good kid."

"Tony." Pepper sighed. "I'm really not sure about this."

 _That's all right._ I _am._ Nope, definitely not the right tone to strike here. "Okay, so maybe I went a little bit overboard with the suit. This is me," Tony said. "You know what I'm like when I get something new and shiny. I obsess. I push limits. I explore options, some of which are bad. Many of which are good. It's a mixed bag."

" 'Bondage for fun' modus?" Pepper read.

"That one's got a parental lock on it," Tony said. "Unless you made it up, in which case, I have no idea what you're talking about. I mean, the kid shoots web from his hands. It's not as if my mind would instantly go to things to do with that that are more fun than tying up bad guys."

Pepper arched an eyebrow at him, which, okay, fair point. Although Tony liked to think he'd improved a lot these past years, mostly in the sense that where once, he'd fantasized about doing many things with many people, now he fantasized about doing many things with Pepper.

True, on occasion, he felt as if 'personal growth' was just another word for 'sexual frustration', but nobody had ever said commitment and human relationships were easy. Probably. Nobody definitely had ever said that _Pepper_ was easy. (Someone, somewhere, might have said it about Tony, but they hadn't meant it to be a compliment. As it was when Tony said it about Pepper. Easy was for suckers.)

"I think you're getting overinvested in someone who maybe doesn't need the complication of having you in their lives," Pepper said. "Look, you like this kid, I get it."

 _I followed him home - can I keep him?_ "You _don't_ like Peter? Is that what this is about? All right, what'd he do? Because I'm pretty sure - "

"I didn't know his name was Peter," Pepper said.

 _Oh._ "You want to meet him?" Tony offered. "You'll like him. He's a great kid."

Pepper smiled at him. "That would be nice. And his ... parents?"

"Aunt," Tony said, which got him an 'oh, Tony' look. "Very attractive. I mean, for an older woman. Or," he ran some mental calculations, "not so older woman. I tried to charm her a couple of times, but no dice. The two of you'll probably get along great."

"I'm sure we will," Pepper said. "I'll ask Happy to make the arrangements, shall I? You're always so busy."

Translation: back off and let the grown-up women talk. "Sure thing."

"Great." Pepper put down her tablet. Tony tried not to jump to any conclusions about his prospects of getting some alone-with-the-woman-I-love time in the near and immediate future. "So."

"So," Tony repeated. If he'd had the guarantee of not being interrupted for the next five minutes, as well as the suit with the fireworks cannon, he might have seriously considered putting the ring in his left pocket to the use for which he had intended it. As it was: "Anything else I can do for you?"

"Oh, I don't know. Now that you mention it, one or two things come to mind." Pepper's smile widened.

"Just one or two?"

"I have a meeting in thirty minutes," Pepper said.

 _Cancel it?_ Never going to happen, of course. Not Pepper. "One or two things it is, then."


End file.
